conocerte no fue algo bueno, fue lo mejor de mi vida
by 0812003
Summary: Esta historia esta situada en 1917. Todo comienza cuando Edward se entera de que sus padres le han arreglado un compromiso con Isabella Swan , podrá existir el amor a primera vista? pasen, lean y descubran que futuro tendrán juntos
1. Chapter 1

**_los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. la trama es de mi propiedad_**

 **Edward**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 17 años, soy soltero, lose quien a mi edad es soltero, así que por eso mi padre el doctor Carlisle Cullen, a arreglado un compromiso para mi con Isabella Swan, la verdad es que nunca la e visto en mi vida, de hecho hace a penas 3 semanas supe de su existencia, al parecer ella esta en la misma situación que yo. pero ella tiene cierta ventaja aun esta a buena edad de casarse pues solamente tiene lo supe me negué rotundamente como podrían obligarme a casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conocía?, tuve tantas discusiones con mi madre y con mi padre, hasta me di por vencido ellos me dieran ''El privilegio de conocerla antes de la boda'' como solía decir mi madre, así que no supe como pero me convencieron y hoy iremos a comer ala casa de los Swan. Para poder conocer a Isabella.

Bella

Mi nombre es Isabela Marie Swan, la verdad no me gusta mi nombre así que prefiero Bella, tengo 16 años,vivo enun pueblo llamado forcks, soy soltera y lose soy muy grande para ser soltera, pero antes de empezar a juzgarme, creo que deben saber las razones por las cuales soy soltera, pues para empezar no soy normal (según me han dicho) me gusta mucho leer, lo que esta bien para una señorita de mi categoría. Pero la verdad nunca me ha importado, otra de las razones por las cuales estoy soltera probablemente sea por que soy muy torpe, mi coordinación da asco, no puedo caminar sin que mis propios pies se enreden, y algo que definitivamente es imposible para mi es regresando al tema mi padre Charlie Swan y mi madre Réne, han decidido que es tiempo de que me case así que me ha encontrado ''El prometido perfecto'' como ella solía llamarlo. La verdad es que cuando me dijeron sobre el compromiso con Edward Cuellen no tenia ni idea de quien rayos me estaban hablando y fue cuando le pregunte a mi madre, de donde había salido ese tal Edward Cuellen, y me dijo que era hijo del doctor Cuellen, obviamente yo lo conocía dada mi torpeza, era una clienta frecuente del hospital. Bueno en resumen hoy vendrán los Cuellen a comer para que Edward y yo nos conozcamos y comiencen los preparativos de la boda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer encuentro parte uno**

 **Edward**

Eran las nueve de la mañana y me encontraba discutiendo con mi madre, en los últimos días que casualidad, bueno por lo menos el tema de la discusión no se centraba totalmente en mi compromiso con Isabella, bueno si pero discusión era sobre que me pondría para ir a comer esta tarde a casa de los Swan.

»No me interesa lo que tú consideres mejor Edward »con esas palabras mi madre Elizabeth me saco de mis pensamientos

»Pero madre ese traje no me gusta, el color no me sienta muy bien» La verdad no me gusta mucho el color café ( en la ropa) y menos como me veo cuando lo traigo puesto es raro no me siento cómodo con ese color.

»Bueno creo que tienes razón, aparte de ese color es el cabello de Isabella y no tienes razón, mejor el azul marino» dijo mi madre «bueno te dejo para que te arregles y por favor trata de acomodarte ese pelo»dijo este pasando su mano por mi melena cobriza que como siempre está hecha un desastre. «Bueno voy a estar en mí habitación arreglándome si me necesitas» y así por fin me dejo a solas, por primera vez desde que me había despertado.

Así que después de todo había ganado dos cosas la batalla sobre mi atuendo y más información sobre la misteriosa Isabella asique castaña, mejor para mí me gustan la verdad nunca me ha interesada la apariencia física de las personas lo que de verdad importa es el interior. Me pregunto como será su personalidad, será refinada y superficial igual que el resto de mujeres de su edad que conozco?

La verdad me intrigaba mucho es desconocida. Para ser sinceros si la quería conocer, era una curiosidad muy grande la que ella despertaba en mi y por otro lado tenia muchos nervios, pues hoy conocería a mí futura esposa, joder hablo de ... de la futura madre de mis hijos y prácticamente ella seria a quien yo le entregaría el resto de mi vida.

Entonces escuche la voz de mi madre y me pude percatar de que estaba pensando en voz alta »quien sabe quizás hasta tu corazón» esas palabras me paralizaron como iba yo a enamorarme de un enigma?

»Quizás madre no lo sé » fue lo único que pude decir ante la intromisión de mi madre.

 **Bella**

Hoy era el gran día, día en el que conoceré a Edward Cullen. La verdad no puede dormir bien por los nervios que sentía, mejor dicho que siento de solo pensar en que hoy voy a conocer a Edward Cuellen mi futuro esposo.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana y seguramente en un instante vendría mi madre para ayudar a arreglarme, la verdad tenia razón en algo yo era pésima eligiendo mi atuendo así que normalmente dejaba que ella lo escogiera, ella o mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, bueno ahora se llamaba Alice Hale ya que llevaba el apellido de su esposo naturalmente llevaba el apellido de su esposo Jasper Hale.

Y llego mi madre » Bella hija que haces aun recostada, ya te bañaste» dijo esto tocando mi cabello todavía, húmedo ya que hace aproximadamente una hora me había bañado » mm... Si por lo menos, pero mirate esas ojeras es que acaso te quedaste despierta toda la noche, pero si te dije que no lo hicieras » en ese momento llegaron a la habitación más criadas para ayudar a mi madre a verdad deje de prestarle atención a mi madre hace aproximadamente cinco minutos ya que no le paraba la boca hoy no le prestaría atención.

Me concentre en imaginar como sería Edward y si es como todos los otros hombre que conozco arrogante, superficial, egoísta, materialista. Ya Bella concentrate en ser positiva; me reprendí a mi misma por estar siendo tan ese momento me percate que mi madre me estaba haciendo una pregunta sobre que vestido me gustaba más para usar hoy. El azul con escote de media luna floreado que me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla naturalmente como todos los vestidos y ropa que usa una ''señorita respetable y de categoría '' como decía mi madre.

Y la otra opción un vestido lila con el escote estilo barco y con flores la verdad me gustaba más el azul aunque creo que el escote era muy pronunciado para ser la primera cita no quería dar la impresión de ser una mujer fácil o de baja categoría aunque nunca me ha importado realmente, pero me decidí por el lila más ''recatado'' ya que no me quería arriesgar.

» este madre» le dije a mi madre mientras señalaba el vestido.

Lo observo durante un minuto y después dijo » si, buena elección me gusta como se te ve » me lo puse después de que mi madre lo autorizara me recogieron mi melena castaña en su totalidad con una trenza estilo Frida Kahlo pero sin las flores extravagantes solo con diminutas flores lilas que la verdad se veían muy bien. Así paso la mañana y pronto dieron las dos de la tarde los Cuellen no tardarían en llegar ya que se supone que la comida era a las dos.

En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre y de repente me entraron unos nervios mortales, ya que por primera vez desde que me había enterado de la comida, no me había dado cuenta de que hoy seria el centro de atención algo que mis zapatos y por suerte mi madre no me había obligado a ponerme zapatillas sino unos sencillas balerinas lilas, de verdad lo agradecí no era muy buena caminando sin caerme y menos con la presión de miradas que recibiré hoy.

 **Quiero agradecer su apoyo a todas las personas que me motivaron a escribir esta historia pero en especial a :**

 **MARIEISAHALE por ser la primera en comentar este capitulo va dedicado a ti espero te guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primer Encuentro parte dos**

 **Edward**

Entramos a la casa de los Swan despúes de haber tocado el timbre, una ama de llaves muy gorda nos abrío la puerta diciendo.

» buenas tardes adelante» seguido de una reberencia con su mano para confirmar lo que ya había dicho » por favor decidme su apellido para poder anunciarlos» dijo esto dirijiendose a mi padre.

aA lo que el contesto con una sonrísa y mucha educación » buenas tardes, Somos los Cuellen» mientras tanto la ama de llaves nos hizo paar al salon mientras ella iba a informar nuestra llegada.

El salón era hermoso con unas cortinas clras que dejaban ver el hermoso jardín, y lo que más llamo mi atención fue ver un piano de cola junto al sofa bueno alejado como unos tres metros y sobre una base de diez centimetros, el piano era tan hermoso que de verda me dieron ganas de pararme del sillón donde me encontraba y poder tocar la finas teclas, que casi me llamaban a gritos, mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que esta observando y me dijo.

»Quízas Isabella y tu, tengan en común el amor por la música, quizás ese es su piano» me quede pensando en las palabras de mi madre, y si era sierto que Isabella y yo compartiamos el amor por la música. sería realme fasinante.

en ese momento entro al salón los padre de Isabella, Charlie y René me puse de pie como era debido y los salude cortesmente.

tome la mano de Charlie y mientras la sacudía con fuerza no mucha decía » Buenas tardes mi nombre es edward Cullen un placer conocerlo»

solte su mano para tomar la mano de René me incline y le di un beso en sus nudillos diciendo una vez terminada la acción » un placer conocerla a sus ordenes soy Edward Cuellen mi laidy »

la madre de Isabella contesto mi saludo con un simple » buenas tardes edward soy la madre de Isabella René»

En ese momento me percate que Isabella no esta junto a sus padres.

Segundos después apareció ante mí la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida, era ella, no lo podía creer parecía como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo, Su rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos cafés como ningunos que alguna vez allá tenido la fortuna de ver, eran tan profundos, tan expresivos. Sus carnosos labios

con un toque de brillo. Efectivamente como mi madre había dicho su cabello era castaño estaba peinada con una trenza al estilo frida kahlo con pequeñas floresitas lilas alrededor de toda la trenza. Su vestido lila floreado era simplemente hermoso por el hecho que ella lo traía puesto, su escote era estilo barco. Sé que no debería

fijarme en eso no es caballeroso de mi parte pero sencillamente fue imposible ignorarlo su blanca piel, aquí otra cosa que me sorprendió ella era más pálida que yo y eso es mucho ya que soy casi albino.

Al darme cuenta de que la Avia observado más de lo que es debido tomo su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica, que jamás había sentido en mi vida

 **Bella**

la ama de llaves había subido a informarme que los cuellen estaban aquí asi que me arme de valor y decidí salir de mi habitación mientras bajaba las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no caerme escuche una voz, la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, era varoníl, cortés, y parecia estar hecha de terciopelo.

Cuando llegue sana y salva al piso, fui directamente al salón con un poco de prisa pues ya todos estaban ahí la única que faltaba era yo.

Cuando entre al salón vi a tres personas, una mujer hermosa con el cabello color miel y ojos cafés, era un poco más alta que yo, su cara en forma de corazón me inspiraba confianza y paz, encuanto me vio me sonrío. Senti como el calor subía a mis mejíllas y me di cuenta que tenía que hablar.

» Buenas tardes, soy Isabella, pero porfavor diganme solo Bella» en esemomento la hermosa mujer se arrojo asía mi y me dío dos besos en la mejílla y un fuerte abrazo. Obiamente le correspondí.

La ssiguiente persona que salude fue al Doctor Carlisle Cullen » Buenas tardes doctor» dije

a lo que el respondio »por favor Bella solo Carlisle no estamos en el hospital» al decir estas palabras me sonroje, pues en ese segunde me llegaron una serie de recuerdos de todas las veces que he tenido que ir al hospital.

» estabien Carlisle » despues de haberme besado los nudillos lo vi.

Vi a Edward aunque aún no nos presentamos es obio, mi respiracion se corto al encontrarme con esas hermosa orbes color esmeralda, el era muy alto como de uno ochenta, era igual de palido que yo, bueno menos, su melena es de un extraño color cobrizo, esta desordenada, senti el impulso de pasar mis dedos por

su melena y comprobar su suavidad.

El tomo mi mano y me beso los nudillos automaticamente me puse roja como tomate.

» Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusta Isabella» sus ojos me miraron por debajo de sus pestañas, pense que en ese momento iba a comenzar a hiperventilar pero me concentre en respirar.

» Mucho Gusto Edward, pero por favor no me llames Isabella» Despúes de haberse sonrojado al darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo mi mano más tiempo del necesario.

» Lo siento Bella»

entonces me di cuenta de que no estabamos solos llego mi madre a romper nuesta burbuja.

» Bueno como hoy por obra divina ha salido el sol y a Bella le encanta comeremos en el jardín»

a lo que la madre de Edward dijo » Si Rene me parece una excelente idea a Edward tambien le facina el sol»

Wow teniamos algo en común así que no pude evirtar confirmarlo » de verdad? » pregunte con una sonrísa expectante de mi parte

el contesto con una hermosa sonrisa torcida que casi hace me desmalle » sí, así que me parece una excelente idea aprovecharlo» Dijo Edward volviéndome a maravillar con su voz esa voz de terciopelo que en poco tiempo logro que me encatara.

 **lo siento si algunas oraciones no están completas, lo juro yo las escribo completas pero al momento de cargar el archivo no se que sucede. Espero que les guste**

 **Saludos :v**

 **By: Nalis RH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias, por continuar leyendo esta historia en este capitulo les tengo una sorpresa espero que les guste. Me gustaría que dejaran comentarios sobre que les pareció este capitulo ya que es muy especial para mi.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **Conociendo a Bella/ Conociendo a Edward**

 **Edward**

No lo podía creer a Isabella, bueno a Bella le fascinaba el sol como ami al parecer mi madre no se dirigíamos al jardín de la casa, el jardín era realmente hermoso con muchas flores de todos los colores.

» René, felicidades tu jardín es realmente hermoso» dijo mi madre.

» Muchas gracias Elizabeth, pero lamento que el crédito no es mío sino de Bella» wow a ella le gusta la jardinería, creo que después de todo Bella y yo tenemos mucho en común creo que de verdad podría enamorarme de ella.

» O que maravillosa sorpresa, pues felicidades Bella por tu hermoso jardín» mi madre dirigió sus felicitaciones a Bella » espero que algún día me ayudes a decorar mi jardín, tienes un gusto verdaderamente exquisito»

» Gracias Elizabeth, cuando gustes» dijo Bella un tanto sonrojada, no puedo creer lo equivocado que estube con Bella ella para nada es materialista u engreída, al contrario ella es simpática, educada, ella es ... Simplemente perfecta para mí.

Llegamos a un comedor de madera. Charlie se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa como era natural la madre de Bella se sentó frente al el del otro lado de la mesa. Mi padre se sentó frente a nosotros y junto a él mi se sentó junto a mí. Me pase todo el tiempo viéndola a hurtadillas, era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto, aunque, cuando la analizaba objetivamente, reconocía que había otras más bonitas, pero en Bella había algo que ninguna otra tenía.

Cuando me miraba sentía una descarga eléctrica. No puse atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus hermosos ojos cafés, su perfil aguileño y sus larguísimas pestañas.

Mi madre al darse cuenta y ve la curiosidad en mis ojos propuso lo siguiente:

» ya que terminamos de comer por que no van a recorrer el jardín, así platican y se conocen más, para que no se aburran con nuestra conversación» adoraba a mi madre y le agradecí por ese gesto con una sonrisa

» Estaría encantado Bella, si me concedes el honor» dije tendiéndole mi mano

» seria un placer» dijo Bella tomando mi mano y otra vez sentí esa corriente eléctrica.

Nos pusimos de pie dispuestos a empezar la caminata por el enorme jardín y lo mejor era que Bella en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

 **Bella**

Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar en silencio, no un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario un silencio muy cómodo, la verdad yo no soy de muchas palabras.

Edward rompió el silencio algo que agradecí, quería escuchar otra vez su voz » Bella tengo curiosidad y si me permites me gustaría hacerte una serie de preguntas que no estas obligada a contestar, solo ... Es para conocernos mejor que te parece?» me pareció muy tierno que Edward me pidiera mi consentimiento a lo que conteste

» claro me parece una excelente idea que te parece si nos turnamos, así los dos nos conocemos mejor»

» claro tu empieza por favor»

» muy bien, » carajo que se suponía que le iba a preguntar mi mente estaba en blanco ya sé aunque quizás sea un chiche pero no importa así me da tiempo de pensar mejor mi siguiente pregunta » cuál es tu color favorito?»

» amm... Creo que el azul, bien mi turno cual es tu pasa tiempo favorito?»

» fácil leer» bien pues creo que le devolveré la pregunta » y cuál es el tuyo?»

» tocar el piano o escuchar música» en sus hermosas orbes esmeralda se formo un brillo especial y continuo » tu tocas el piano? digo esque como lo vi en el salón»

» si, un poco, pero no muy bien tú quisieras darme algunas lecciones?» pregunte un tanto sonrojada por la idea de poder vero más menudo antes de la boda

» claro seria un placer, y no creo que seas tan mala tu solo dime cuando y vengo a darte unas lecciones, bien ah..» Estaba pensando su pregunta con mucha concentración y el momento perfecto fue arruinado por mi torpeza.

Mi pie se atoro con una piedra y sin darme cuenta ya esta a punto de caer solté la mano de Edward a regaña dientes pero no quería jalar lo y que cayéramos los dos cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto que nunca sucedió.

Solo cuando escuche su voz aterciopelada abrí los ojos, y pude sentí una fuerte mano en mi cintura sosteniéndome y la otra en mí espalda sentí una corriente eléctrica que izo que se me erizaran los bellitos.

» Estas a salvo » su rostro estaba tan cerca del mio podía sentir su aliento contra el mío el acorto la distancia entre nuestras caras quedado sus labios a centímetros de los míos y me beso.

No lo podía creer mi primer beso fue tan suave, dulce y tierno. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Entonces el se comenzó a separarse mi yo no estaba lista a así que coloque mis mano detrás de su nuca obligándolo a permanecer en sus sitio cuando comenzó a fallarnos él are lo libere el coloco bien sobre mis pies.

Me sorprendió el tono rojo que habían tomado sus mejillas al verme automáticamente comenzó a hablar » c-c-c omo l-l-lo -sie-e-nto» estaba tartamudeando quería reírme pero me controlo solo sonreí él seguía como loco un poco más calmado o bueno por lo menos ya no tartamudeaba » lo lamento no fue mi intención, bueno la verdad si quería, pero no debí lo siento mucho» que acaso había escuchado bien él dijo que quería besarme? el no dejaba de balbucear así que coloque mi mano sobre sus labios para poder hablar. Sentí la corriente eléctrica pero la ignore.

» Edward escúchame cálmate no sucede nada malo la verdad es que yo también lo deseaba» me puse como un tomate al decir eso vi como su expresión se relajaba » ya estas más tranquilo?» él asintió » si quito mi mano no comenzaras a hablar como desquiciado?» volvió a asentir y pude ver una enorme alegría en sus ojos.

Lo primero que izo cuando quite mi mano de su rostro fue voltear asía todos lados para ver si estábamos solos al notarlo le dije

» descuida nos alejamos lo suficiente nadie nos vio»

» lo siento Bella no quería meterte en problemas»

» nada de eso descuida»

Entonces seguimos caminando hasta un viejo roble con una banca columpio, donde nos sentamos tomados de las manos.

» Bien donde nos quedamos antes del .. del beso» dijo esto sonrojándose lo cual me encanto bien ahora estamos a mano no solo yo me pongo como tomate con el cerca.

» en las preguntas y es tu turno»

» mmm ... vamos a ver cuando es tu cumpleaños»

» el 13 de Septiembre y el tuyo?»

» el 20 de Junio»

así pasamos la tarde conociéndonos mejor. Me encanto descubrir cuanto teníamos en común. Todo fue perfecto hasta que el ama de llaves fue a informarnos de que los Cuellen tenían que retirarse. Lo mire con tristeza el se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

» nos vemos mañana en la fiesta para anunciar oficialmente nuestro compromiso» dijo esto acariciando mi mejilla

» esta bien» acepte con un poco de melancolía en la voz este tiempo con Edward pararían minutos aunque sabia que eran horas

Edward de repente se puso muy nervioso » estas bien?» le pregunte al sentir su mano un tanto húmeda por el sudor a pesar de eso no quería soltar su mano me sentía muy segura a su lado y más si estábamos unidos

» eggg» se aclaro la garganta y continuo » Bella me gustaría despedirme de ti ahora que tengo oportunidad»

» claro pero no te comprendo» lo mire con curiosidad

el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo entendí todo.» puedo besarte nuevamente?» me pregunto alo cual asentí suavemente pues aún estaba en shock ante sus palabras.

me beso como la ves a anterior suavemente y con dulzura. al separarse me dio tres cortos besos en los labios.

» gracias » dijo sonrojado al igual que yo

» de que » dije

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

al entrar ya se encontraban todos en el umbral de la puerta despidiéndose me despedí de Elizabeth de un abrazo y de Carlisle con un simple hasta mañana.

 **La despedida con Edward fue más difícil no quería que se fuera no quería separarme de él. Mi padre se dio cuenta y me susurro » puedes despedirte de beso en la mejilla» aclaro rápidamente » pero rápido»**

 **No tarde ni un solo segundo en desaprovechar la oportunidad y le di un casto beso en la mejilla a Edward a lo que él correspondió sonrojándose y me abrazo rápido.**

 **Los vi por la ventana alejándose en su auto pues ya había comenzado a llover**


	5. nota del autor

**hola**

 **Lamento mucho lo que les tengo que comunicar no podre seguir con la historia por un largo rato o quizás nunca.**

 **Pero yo espero que eso no sea así.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado lo aprecio de verdad,**

 **By: Nalis RH :´´V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos estoy en la vuelta con este capítulo tan especial para mi**

 **lamento mucho dejar la historia abandonada tanto tiempo; Todo fue culpa de la escuela :(**

Fiesta de compromiso

Eduardo

Habíamos llegado a la casa de los cisnes justo antes que los invitados. Estoy ansioso de ver a Bella, esta noche anunciaremos públicamente nuestro compromiso, esta noche por el mundo sabrá que Bella es mi vida, esta noche todos reconoceremos a Bella como la futura Sr. Cuellen.

Salude a Charlie y a René quienes nos recibieron el en vestíbulo de la mansión  
Swan. Me dí la vuelta cuando escuche pasos en las escaleras, me quede anonadado cando mí vista se perdió en el pozo de chocolate líquido que son los ojos de Bella que esta noche resaltaban más debido al maquillaje. Al notar la profundidad de mi mirada Bella rompió el contacto visual , voltendo su cara para intentar ocultar su sonrojó, me quería privar mí vista de ese hermoso color que me roba el aliento,pero por suerte no lo consiguió.

Hoy me sorprendió se veía más hermosa de los normal (algo que había creído imposible si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos), tenía puesto un vestido lila floreado con escote de barco ese color hacia que se viera tan inocente mi ángel, y uno zapatos bajos (di gracias que no llevara tacones, ya que se podría matar en un solo paso), su cabello descendía en su espalda en forma de cascada, y las ondas de su cabello estaban más marcadas.

\- Cierra la boca o se te va a meter una mosca - me susurró mi madre.

Ya me imagino la cara de idiota que he de tener, así que trate de recuperar la compostura. Saliendo de mí trance, me acerque al pie de la escalera, para ser el primero en saludar a Bella y también quería evitar que mi madre la atosigara.

Cuando le faltaban 3 peldaños para tocar el piso Isabella saltó; sentí como mi corazón dejó de latir, automáticamente la atrapé en mis brazos, sen´ti una libio enorme cuando aterrizo a salvo en mis brazos.

\- Hola Edward - susurro Isabella depositando un rápido beso en mi cuello, ese simple y rápido rosé de sus labios sobre mí piel envío una descarga eléctrica a mi entre pierna, sentí como comenzaba a crecer un problema en mis pantalones, así que rápidamente coloqué a Isabella en el suelo y la alejé un poco.

Por suerte nuestros padres se avían ido a charlar a la sala y no presenciaron la escena que estábamos protagonizando.

-Buenas tarde Isabella- dije y me dirigí a la sala para reunirme con los demá tiempo para arreglar el problema de mis pantalones.

 **Bella**

Hoy mi día comenzó desde muy temprano, a pesar que la fiesta sería en la tarde. pero traten de decírselo a mi mejor amiga iper activa Alice. toda la maña se la paso arreglando mi cabello y maquillándome, o saltando y chillando por que le contaba lo sucedido con Edward.

cuando termino fue a su casa a preparase para la fiesta.

Cuando escuche que la puerta se habría baje ya no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Edward, comencé a bajar las escalaras con mucho cuidado y desviando la vista de Edward por que o quería que viera que mi cara estaba tan roja o más que un tomate debido a la intensidad de su mirada.

cuando me faltaban 3 peldaños para bajar no aguante más y me arroje a los brazos de Edward, justo como lo esperaba el me recibió en sus brazos.

-Hola Edward- susurre en su oído y aprovechando que nuestros padres ya se habían ido ala sala deposité un rápido beso en el cuello de Edward.

-Buenas tardes Isabella- dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que me alejaba. Me sentí como cundo tenía 5 años y hacía algo malo me llaban Isabella.

Mierda! la había cagado con Edward, me pase con el beso mal interpreté todo lo de ayer. Seguí a Edward a la sala para saludar a mis futuros suegros. No le presté atención a Elizabeth ni a Carlisle, estaba más preocupada por la reacción de Edward, se había alejado lo más posible de mí.No se me acerco hasta que llegaron los invitados, ya que teníamos que dar una imagen, así que me force a sonreír mientras todos nos paso el brazo por la cintura, pero su semblante era serío incluso frío pero solo conmigo.

Cuando terminamos de recibir a la mayoría de invitados, Edward se alejo de mí y se fue a conversar con unos señores, como mi amiga Alice aun no llegaba, no resistí más necesitaba desahogarme así que me dirigí a la barra pedí una copa de champage rosa mi favorito. Me la bebi rápidamente y pedí otra esta la disfruté más.

-Isabella- Me dí la vuelta tan rápido al escuchar la voz de Edward que el líquido de la copa slaío volando al chocar con el pecho de Edward haciendo que el líquido se derrama en su perfecta camisa blanca.

Genial! lo que me falta para mejora el carácter de Edward.

\- Lo si..en..to...to tan..to...to - balbuceaba mientras con mis temblorosas manos y una servilleta intentaba limpiarle la camisa.

-Creo que lo estás empeorando- dijo con un tono de diversión? estaba tan preocupada que no tuve tiempo de analizar su voz.

Al darme cuanta de que tenía razón recorde que en mi recamara tengo unas camisas que mimadre me obligo a comprar ya que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Edward.

\- vamos a mi habitación ahí tengo una camisa que te puedes poner- susurre con la mirada baja no me atrevía a verlo a la cara estaba tan avergonzada

-Esta bien vamos- dijo

Edward me tomo por la cintura y cruzamos por toda la fiesta hasta las escaleras, subimos hasta el 3° piso donde se encontraba mi habitación.

\- Por acá - dije mientras halaba a Edward hacía mí habitación.

Cuando legamos a mi habitación Edward comenzó a quitarse el saco, los tirantes del pantalón, posteriormente a quitarse el moño lila que hacía juego con mi vestido y a des abotonar lentamente su camisa.

Yo me quede perpleja junto ala puerta cerrada, cuando se quitó por completo la camisa, tuve una visión del perfecto pecho y el muy bien marcado ( tenía los 6 cuadros muy bien definidos) abdomen de Edward, parecía una estatua tallada en mármol.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar hacía el y no pude controlar mi mano mi mano esta en una especie de trance, cuando quise salir del trancé mi mano se encontraba tocando el perfecto pecho de Edward.

El vello de su pecho me hacía cosquillas en los dedos al mismo tiempo enviaba una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Edward tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y unió nuestros labios ; no fue un beso como los otros que habíamos compartido, no este beso no era tierno,no este beso emanaba desesperación, necesidad y lujuria?. Al menos eso es lo que me pareció ya que no tengo experiencia besando.

Inconscientemente abrí mi boca por la sorpresa, lleve mis manos a su nuca y enrede los dedos en su cabello, las manos de Edward bajaron a mi cintura y pegó nuestros cuerpos todo lo que era posible; por dios podía sentir su erección en mi ombligo!

En nuestras bocas se vivía un guerra de lenguas, luchando por mantener el ritmo .Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire nuestras miradas no perdieron conexión entonce edward me sorprendió...

 **Bueno se que me odiaran por dejarlos así pero aqui un adelanto:**

 **"No podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal pero en ese momento mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar y no era dueña de mi cuerpo... "**

 **mientras mas reviews allá mas rápido escribiré**

 **saludos hasta la próxima semana o antes (todo depende de ustedes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward**

Mis manos viajaban libres por el cuerpo de Isabella, no podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo se que no es debido besar a una mujer así, a menos que sea tu esposa e Isabella aún no era mi esposa, y segunda cosa que sabía que no era correcta es: tocar su cuerpo sin su consentimiento pero quién podría parar mis manos en este momento?

Estaba tan sumido en ese perfecto momento de pasión que no era consciente de otra cosa más que de las perfectas curvas de Isabella ( no tan grandes pero no tan pequeñas), sus suaves labios carnosos. Mi burbuja mental se rompió en el momento que escuche como mis manos bajaban lentamente la cremallera del vestido de Isabella; ella en lugar de impedírselo solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, parecía que no era consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo. Con toda mi fuerza comencé a subir la cremallera del vestido de Isabella. Me aleje de sus hermosos labios, que estaban un poco hinchados.

\- creo que nos estarán extrañando en la fiesta- trate que mi tono de voz fuera jovial debido a la cara de confusión de Isabella

-Cla...cla...ro- respiro hondo para calmarse o tratar- vamos - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta

para llamar su atención carraspeó

-Creo que no sería muy apropiado de mi parte bajar así-

-Así lo siento- dijo apresuradamente mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en la cómoda cuando encontró una camisa blanca me la dio - te espero afuera- dijo sonrojandose

-Por qué? no es como si no me hubieras visto antes- dije en tono de broma - y sentido- lo último lo susurre solo para disfrutar como sus mejillas se ponían rojas

No dijo nada, pero tampoco se fue solo me dio la espalda y una vez que me vestí bien bajamos tome su mano ella no deshizo el agarre pero no me vio, creo que estaba tan confundida como yo en esos momentos.

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en la fiesta apenas entramos por el salón principal, se nos acercó la duende Alice Hale la reciente esposa de Jasper Hale

-Hola - dijo con mucho entusiasmo- Edward si no te importa te voy a robar un momento a Bella.- qué claro qué me importaba, pero a pesar de eso solo sonreí- Gracias- seguido de eso la halo lejos de mí

seguido de eso me quede solo así que decidí buscar a Jasper era mi amigo desde el colegio y así no tendría que soportar conversaciones banales.

lo encontré rápido para mi suerte comenzamos a charlar como no lo hacíamos hace años fue tan agradable y así pase toda la fiesta hasta que mi suegro ( bueno futuro). Me susurro en el oído

-Es hora que pidas la mano de Isabella frente a todos-

-Claro- no dije más me dirigí al balcón superior de la escalera, tome una copa y la golpeé con una cuchara, para llamar la atención de todos - Buenas noches muchas gracias por venir, hoy para mi es un día muy especial, pero antes de que continúe necesito a una persona, de hecho ella es la razón por la cual hoy nos reunimos, Isabella por favor sube aquí conmigo- todos abrieron paso a Isabella, cuando subío a mi lado no sin antes dar unos cuantos traspiés me arrodille frente a ella saqué de mi bolsa la cajita negra de terciopelo -Isabella ..- suspire para tener el valor de decirle todo lo que siento frente a todos - Cada mañana al despertar lo primero que quiero es ver tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos - para este momento Isabella estaba llorando- y lo último que quiero hacer antes de cerrar los ojos es darte un beso. Y quiero hacer esto el resto de mi vida, toda mi felicidad es estar a tu lado ¿Quieres unir tu vida y compartirla conmigo en matrimonio tanto como duren nuestras vidas?

Isabella no podía hablar estaba privada en su llanto, lloraba de emoción?, por lo qué dije?.

Cuando puedo hablar solo susurro un simple sí, comencé a deslizar el anillo de mi madre por su dedo. Cuando termine me atreví a besar a Isabella en la boca un beso muy corto. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir; cuando termine el beso ya qué al parecer a Isabella se le había olvidado el lugar donde estábamos, su padre y su madre subieron junto a nosotros.

_ Bueno Edward hablo por mi y por mi esposa- le dio una mirada significativa a René y ella se la devolvió- Tienen nuestra bendición

-Gracias Carlie significa mucho para mi _ dije abrazando a Isabella qué ya se había calmado un poco


End file.
